Es solo un sueño
by yoka1900
Summary: Shoya es un estudiante común de preparatoria, es de una familia millonaria y bien parecido. Yo-ka es un estudiante de preparatoria aparentemente normal, también de una familia millonaria. El único problema con este joven es una afición por la sangre y es sufrimiento ajeno. Que tendrá deparado el destino para estos dos...


Ese era un día como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba, algunas aves volaban, había pocas nubes, un día normal; a excepción de que ese era el primer día de clases en una de las más prestigiosas y costosas preparatorias de Tokyo.

La mayoría de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso paseaban por la enorme entrada, contemplando la que sería su nueva preparatoria, mientras otros, también de nuevo ingreso, solo estaban sentados con su celular o hablando con algún otro nuevo con el que hayan topado.

Los que ya habían estudiado antes allí estaban sentados en grupos con sus viejos amigos platicando de cosas como sus vacaciones o acontecimientos importantes para ellos.

En lo que todo esto pasaba, el pequeño Shoya (un estudiante de nuevo ingreso) estaba sentado en la banqueta de la entrada esperando a su mejor amigo, que estudiaría en la misma preparatoria. Ya se estaba cansado de esperar, asique decidió conocer un poco la escuela, después de todo, aún faltaban 10 minutos para empezar las clases. "Tiempo suficiente para echar un vistazo" pensó el jovencito.

Justo en el momento en que estaba entrando su amigo llego y lo vio, por lo que lo llamo antes de perderlo de vista.

-Hey, Shoya!- Grito Tatsuya mientras agitaba su mano para que el mencionado lo ubique entre el tumulto de estudiantes.

En ese momento Shoya volteo para encontrar su mirada con la de su amigo y luego correr hacia el para saludarlo y reprenderlo por tardar en llegar.

En el momento en que se acercaba Shoya, Tatsuya extendió sus brazos, con una amistosa sonrisa, para abrazarlo, pero lo que recibió no fue un cálido abrazo sino una bofetada no tan fuerte como para lastimarlo pero si lo suficiente para sorprenderlo.

-Baka, llegas tarde. Quedamos de acuerdo en llegar temprano para conocer un poco la escuela. Mientras me tienes aquí como bobo esperándote.- Reprendió el peño al mayor mientras hacia un lindo puchero y lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento, pero el tráfico estaba horrible, el pobre chofer no sabía ya ni dónde meterse para evitar el tráfico.- Se excusó es más alto mientras sacudía amistosamente a Shoya por los hombros.

-Umm ok. Te perdono solo porque eres mi mejor amigo.- Respondió con una linda sonrisa - Pero ya vamos acercándonos a los salones, que faltan solo 3 minutos para que toquen el timbre de entrada.- Dijo para seguido girarse rumbo a su salón correspondiente.

El mayor solo lo siguió luego de un largo suspiro. Conocía a Shoya desde que eran niños. Sus padres eran amigos, por lo tanto llevaban años de amistad. Siendo ambos de familias millonarias y bien acomodadas. Pero aun a pesar de eso, ninguno era un engreído ni nada por el estilo, eran jóvenes de lo más agradables y amistosos, eso sin mencionar que ambos eran hermosos por donde los vieras, y muy inteligentes.

Tatsuya, aparte de ser siempre de los mejores de su salón, sabia tocar el piano y cantar, pues sus padres lo mantenían tomando clases particulares de piano, y el canto… bueno, eso lo traía ya de por sí. Shoya igual era muy bueno en cuanto a sus estudios, siempre las mejores notas, diplomas, reconocimientos y de más, al igual que su amigo; también, a pesar de ser barón, bailaba ballet, era el mejor de su academia, cosa que tenía bastante orgullosos a sus padres, pues a pesar de ser hombre, él podía hacer puntas, cosa que se supone los hombres no pueden.

Mientras caminaban a sus salones, los dos amigos se ponían de acuerdo para almorzar juntos en el descanso. En lo que caminaban, Shoya alcanzo a ver a un estudiante de grado superior, este estaba hablando con sus amigos; el pequeño se perdió totalmente de la conversación por estar observando a tan distinguido joven, se veía que también era de una familia adinerada, pues sus zapatos se veían costosos, al igual que ese elegante reloj de oro que adornaba su pálida muñeca. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que su amigo lo estaba llamando hace ya un rato.

-Shoya… Shoyita… SHOYA!- Grito Tatsuya ya fastidiado de que su amigo lo ignore tan descaradamente.

-Eh?!... que pasa?...- Pregunto desorientado es más bajo.

-Como que "qué pasa"?, llevo rato hablándote y tu estas como idiota mirando quien sabe que.- Se quejó – que tanto andabas viendo, eh?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido cabeceando a los lados para saber que tenía tan distraído a Shoya, pero encontró nada interesante.

-Na-nada – balbuceó – que era lo que querías decirme? – pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

-Que ya llegamos a tu salón!- Respondió con fastidio el mayor.

-Ah?, es verdad! Bueno, gracias por acompañarme. Adiós- Se despidió apurado el joven y con la misma rapidez entro a su salón.

Tatsuya solo suspiro en busca de paciencia, y se fue a su salón, aun pensando en que sería tan importante para que su amigo le ignorase.

En su salón de clases, Shoya estaba intentando poner atención al maestro, pero simplemente no podía, no podía sacar de su mente a aquel muchacho de cabellos azabaches y ojos fieros que vio aquella mañana entrando al salón.

Ya habían pasado 3 módulos desde ese suceso y aun no lo podía asimilar. Se sentía extrañamente atraído por saber más de ese joven tan apuesto. Y así, entre pensamiento y pensamiento sonó la campana que anunciaba el descanso de 35 minutos.

Todos los alumnos salieron del aula para ir a almorzar y pasear por los alrededores con sus amigos.

Shoya, al momento de salir recordó que había quedado en ver a Tatsuya en las canchas de futbol, asique pregunto a uno de los profesores donde estaban, para seguidamente ir hacia ellas.

Mientras caminaba seguía pensando en el joven que vio esa mañana, "ni siquiera lo conozco. No debería ponerme así solo porque me haya parecido un poco guapo" se regañó mentalmente.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de haber llegado a las canchas hasta que el balón de futbol del equipo que estaba jugando en ese momento se estampo de lleno en su bello y fino rostro, ocasionando así, que por el tan fuerte impacto, perdiera el equilibrio y callera de golpe, dejando caer los libros que tenía en sus manos.

Algunos alumnos de alrededor tomaron aire violentamente por la impresión, algunas chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca como gesto de preocupación, otras se taparon el rostro completo para no presenciar la brutal escena, mientras los barones del equipo no se aguantaban la risa.

Shoya, en el piso, solo atino a llevarse las manos al rostro, el cual quedo lleno de mugre gracias al sucio balón. Ese fue uno de los momentos más odiados de su vida. Lo peor es que no pudo contener las lágrimas traicioneras que brotaron de sus grises ojos. Se limitó a maldecir por lo bajo hasta que escucho que aquellos jugadores se acercaban. Entonces, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarse; aun sin apartar las manos de su adolorido rostro…

-Hey, pequeño, estas bien?- Pregunto uno de ellos aguantándose la risa- Lo siento lindura, pero no debiste atravesarte.

-Cállate imbécil! – Dijo Shoya levantando la voz totalmente furioso.

-Oye, lo siento no era mi intención golpearte, es que no te vi- Dijo otro de los jóvenes, el cual se encontrada en cuclillas frente al pobre Shoya.

En ese momento Shoya aparto sus manos de sus platinados ojos para quedarse el completo shock. No lo podía creer. El joven delante de él era nada más y nada menos que el que vio esa mañana.

Shoya no sabía que decir, no podía pensar en nada que no sea lo apuesto que era su "agresor". Sus finas facciones, su lizo cabello de un negro tan intenso como la misma noche, su pálida piel y esos ojos… eso ojos cafés que le hacían creer que estaba en un sueño… Sin embargo, se vio obligado a salir de su actual estado, pues el chico frente a él le hizo una pregunta.

-Oye te encuentras bien? Te ayudo a levantarte?- Dijo parándose y extendiendo una de sus pálidas manos para que Shoya la tomara y así ayudarlo a levantar.

Shoya, sin decir palabra, tomo la mano frente a él y se levantó. En ese momento se dio cuenta del punzante dolor en su nariz y entre cejo, llevando en un rápido movimiento su blanca (pero no tan pálida) mano a su fina nariz, sintiendo así, como un líquido salía de esta. Al llevar su mano frente a su rostro se dio cuenta de que su nariz estaba sangrando.

-Duele…- Susurro más para sí que para el otro.

-En verdad lo siento. Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? - Ofreció – o que te acompañe a lavarte la cara?

-No, no hace falta. Ya hiciste suficiente – Contesto Shoya tajante y con una pisca de molestia. Para darse cuenta que el de cabellos azabaches ya había recogido los útiles que tiro al caer y se los estaba dando. En ese momento los tomo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta directo a la enfermería.

El joven de ojos cafés solo se quedó parado observando como aquel joven tan hermoso se iba apresuradamente de aquel lugar. Realmente sentía haber lastimado a ese pequeño, pero el parecía no querer perdonarlo. En fin, decidió irse donde sus amigos y olvidarse de ese lindo chico de ojos grises.

Ya en la tarde, obviamente después de la finalización de las clases de ese día, Shoya se encontraba en su casa, para ser más específicos, estaba en su habitación, no había salido de allí desde que regreso a su casa de la escuela. Ni siquiera había salido para comer; incluso una de las mucamas había tocado a la puerta de su alcoba ofreciéndole llevarle algo de comer, pero este dio una respuesta negativa a la amble proposición.

El personal de servicio no quería ser entrometido ni nada, pero como no era normal ver al joven amo así, decidieron llamar a su padre para informarle, ya que este aún se encontraba en el trabajo, cabe decir que el padre de Shoya era de la yakuza. Y ni avisar a la mama del joven, pues esta había fallecido por cáncer años atrás.

Al enterarse del estado de su amado hijo, el padre de Shoya le marco a su celular, pues no podía dejar el trabajo.

Shoya contesto el teléfono…

-Bueno?- Dijo es pequeño al contestar

-Hola Shoya! Llamo porque la señora Aikawa (el ama de llaves) me dijo que desde que llegaste de la escuela no has salido de tu cuarto ni para comer. Sucede algo hijo? – indago preocupado el señor Asami por su único y amado hijo.

-No papa, todo está bien. Solo hoy no me dio hambre. Con un día que no coma no moriré- Intento bromear para suavizar las cosas con su padre.

-Ummm está bien, pero si sucedió algo sabes de ante mano que puedes confiar en mi- Respondió no muy convencido con la respuesta de su hijo.

Así transcurrieron los días. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente con el balón. Shoya había podido observar de lejos a su actual amor platónico, aquel chico de ojos cafés y cabellos azabaches que tanto le encantaban.

Por lo que había visto, el joven era popular en casi toda la escuela, siempre estaba rodeado de chicas preciosas y jóvenes apuestos, siempre hablando y riendo entre el bullicio de estudiantes.

Siempre estaba pensando en él, en armarse de valor y hablarle de una vez por todas, en conocer más de él. Cada que lo veía o pensaba en él, descaradamente le arrancaba suspiros, suspiros que no podía contener.

Ese mismo día su amigo Tatsuya había salido antes que él, por eso no se irían juntos como de costumbre. Asique cuando Shoya salió, se dedicó a observar al causante de sus suspiros, ya que este se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un libro. Luego de un rato de observarlo decidió comprar una golosina e irse a su casa, pues le dijo al chofer que no lo fuera a buscar ese día, que él se quería ir a pie, pues su casa no estaba muy lejos de la escuela.

Ya camino a su casa escucho la voz de alguien…

-Hey, tu. Si, tu.- Shoya se voltio para recibir una gran sorpresa. Era él. El joven de cabello azabache en el que había estado pensando, era él. Y le estaba hablando!.

Shoya paro en seco y vio al joven que se le acercaba en una NCR MACCHIA NERA (una de las motocicletas más caras del mundo) a paso lento.

-Que quieres?- Pregunto Shoya desconfiado mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno, quería ofrecerte llevarte a tu casa, tu mochila se ve pesada.- Dijo el mayor señalando su mochila.

-Por qué habría de aceptar? Ni siquiera te conozco- Dijo sabiendo que el otro insistiría en que vaya con el

-Si me conoces. Yo soy el idiota que te golpeo con el balón en la cara la otra ves- Dijo de forma divertida

-Oh, es verdad, eres tú. Con mayor razón mi respuesta es NO- dijo secamente el más joven, para después voltearse y seguir con su camino, consciente de que el otro le rogaría

-Espera, por favor. En verdad lamento lo que paso. Quiero discúlpame. No fue mi intención.- Se excusó el mayor- Me llamo Yo-ka, y tú?

En ese momento Shoya se voltio para ver al tal "Yo-ka". "Madre del amor hermoso! Es mucho mejor de cerca!" peso Shoya al verlo más de cerca.

Yo-ka portaba el uniforme de la escuela muy a su manera; llevaba los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos, a pesar de que llevaba la chaqueta azul marino de uniforme, la llevaba abierta con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos. "Realmente sexy" pensó el más pequeño.

-Me llamo Shoya- Dijo sonriendo- Me prometes que es segura tu motocicleta? – Dijo aceptando la invitación del otro

-Te lo prometo!- Dijo palpando la dichosa motocicleta- Si quieres puedo llevarte y traerte de la escuela. Vives en una casa rosada con un fuente adelante, no?

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto nuevamente desconfiado y frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al otro a los ojos.

-Yo vivo a dos cuadras, en una casa color crema. Asique no me daría problema llevarte y traerte de la escuela.- Dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la mochila de Shoya para que este suba

-Pues si no te da problema está bien por mí- Dijo después de pasarle su mochila, para después subirse atrás de Yo-ka, en la ostentosa y moderna motocicleta.

-Jejeje sujétate Shayo!- dijo encendiendo de nuevo la motocicleta

-Es SHOYA!

-Jejeje lo siento, Shoya- dijo para luego arrancar.

Llegaron a la casa de Shoya en 10 minutos. Y aunque el más chico no quería alejare de Yo-ka, se vio obligado a hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, fue divertido- Dijo tímidamente mientras arreglaba un poco su desordenado cabello con una linda sonrisa.

-No fue nada. Yo igual me divertí… - Yo-ka dejo de hablar como si quisiera decir algo más pero le diera vergüenza. Shoya se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que decidió preguntar.

-Emmm… que sucede…?- Pregunto no muy seguro de sí.

-Ah… mmm quería pedirte tu número de celular- Dijo tampoco muy seguro.

-Ah! Claro… es- (no se me ocurre ningún número XD finjan que ya se lo dicto)

-Gracias, bueno, creo que ya me voy. Hasta luego Shoya- Dijo suavemente para luego irse rápidamente.

- Hasta luego Yo-ka- Alcanzo a gritarle el más pequeño mientras veía al otro alejarse

Shoya entro a su casa bastante feliz, y cuando creyó que ese día no podía mejorar, Yesenia, la mucama le informo que su padre estaba en casa. En ese momento, con una brillante sonrisa, corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus jóvenes y fuertes piernas directo a la habitación de su amado padre.

-Papa!- Grito emocionado al entrar al cuarto-

-Shoya! Hijo que bueno que ya llegaste a casa- Respondió el Sr. Asami, mientras se acercaba, con una sonrisa, a su único hijo para abrazarlo cálidamente.

Shoya pasó toda la tarde con su padre, contándole como le fue en la escuela, como le iba con sus amigos y que un amigo lo trajo después de la escuela en su motocicleta. Así se la pasaron juntos hasta la hora de cenar, para después ir cada quien a su alcoba.

Ya en su alcoba, Shoya recibió un mensaje, asique tomo su costoso celular para ver de qué se trataba, llevándose así una gran sorpresa; el mensaje era de Yo-ka!. Yo-ka se había acordado de el! . Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con una sonrisa ansiosa contesto el mensaje.

Se la pasaron enviándose mensajes por horas, platicando de quien sabe que, y también se pusieron de acuerdo en que Yo-ka fuera a buscar a Shoya al día siguiente y todos los demás.

A la mañana siguiente, Shoya se levantó muy emocionado por irse con Yo-ka.

Se arregló el uniforme, se peinó perfectamente, boleo sus zapatos y se dispuso a esperar al otro. En menos de 3 minutos Yo-ka ya estaba allí.

Shoya salió, lo saludo y después ambos se fueron en la motocicleta se Yo-ka.

Así pasaron las semanas, cada vez eran más amigos. Estaban siempre juntos, solo cuando les tocaban clases diferentes se separaban.

Yo-ka trataba a Shoya de manera diferente a sus demás amigos, era atento, amable, educado y comprensivo. Y esto solo hacía que Shoya se ilusionase más.

Asique, ya decidido, una mañana se arregló aún más que antes. Estaba decidido a confesarle a Yo-ka sus sentimientos por él.

Salió de su cuarto, y como era costumbre, Yo-ka llego por el para ir a la escuela. Shoya subió a la motocicleta y se fueron platicando de cosas banales.

Al llegar a la preparatoria se separaron, pues tenían clases diferentes.

Ya en el descanso…

Shoya se acercó a la mesa donde Yo-ka lo esperaba. En lo que se acercaba se acomodó nuevamente el uniforme, se pasó una mano por sus castaños cabellos para aplacarlos un poco, y puso una cara sensual, la que practico en la noche frente al espejo de su tocador. Se acercaba a un paso lento y sensual. Aunque Yo-ka no noto nada de esto, pues estaba sumido en su sándwich de atún.

Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar se comenzó a sentir inseguro de lo que haría. Una voz en su interior le gritaba que no lo haga, pero otra decía lo contrario; termino asiéndole caso a la segunda.

Cuando llego a la mesa las piernas le flaqueaban, parecía una gelatina. Se sentó y entonces Yo-ka se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola Shoya- Le saludo alegremente con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola Yo-ka…- Respondió sin mirar al pelinegro a los ojos y con la cabeza gacha

-Sucede algo Sho?- pregunto preocupado

-Hay algo que quiero decirte…- Dijo el más joven levantando su bello rostro, a lo que Yo-ka respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza aun con cara de preocupación por lo que le pudiera decir su amigo - …Me he enamorado de ti…- Continuo bajando la cabeza sin poder sostenerle la mirada al otro.

Yo-ka se quedó impactado, sorprendido, realmente sorprendido por aquello que le decía su amigo. Aunque esto duro poco… pues poco después borro esa cara de sorpresa para cambiarla por una macabra sonrisa mal disimulada…

-A si?- Pregunto aun con esa terrorífica mirada que solo a él le salía…- que estarías dispuesto a hacer por mí, eh?

Continuara…


End file.
